Aragorn Has One Too Many
by LupusBane
Summary: Aragorn gets access to a few too many drinks, and has the slight problem of trying to sort out his mishaps... Might be a bit of implied slash later on, depends
1. The Morning After the Night Before

**Disclaimer **- I don't own them, and if I did I don't think they would be able to live with themselves.

**A/N** - Blame me and my mate getting really bored and thinking of this. Well, okay, he thought of it, I just wrote it down! Thing is my writing skills aren't too good…

* * *

Aragorn Has One Too Many…:  
The Morning After the Night Before

Aragorn woke up to a splitting headache and a massive urge to throw up. Sitting up on his blanket, he rubbed his head with a weak hand before collapsing backwards in a wave of pain.

"Oh Elendil," he complained, "what did I drink?"

Again he tried to hoist himself up to a sitting position.

"The pain, it hurts!"

It was common knowledge that whenever royalty got pissed, they always stated the obvious.

Blinking his eyes slowly (as any speed spelt doom – or at least another collapse) he peered around his tent. How on earth did he erect this last night? Aragorn burst into giggles at the thought. Royalty also acted like 5 year olds.

Wrinkling his forehead hard, he tried to remember the night before…


	2. The Night Before the Day After

**Disclaimer **- I don't own them, and if I did I don't think they would be able to live with themselves.

**A/N** - Blame me and my mate getting really bored and thinking of this. Well, okay, he thought of it, I just wrote it down! Thing is my writing skills aren't too good…

* * *

Aragorn Has One Too Many…:  
The Night Before the Day After

The fellowship had found themselves at a strange clearing in the trees to the edge of the Anduin. Pulling up their boats into the brush so as any enemy spies would not know of them from the other bank, they started to make camp.

Yet again, Boromir had the job of collecting firewood. 'The bastard,' Aragorn thought to himself 'he always gets the easy jobs just because he's a steward'. Muttering to himself as he heaved the tents out of the Elven boats, Aragorn suddenly forgot about the Gondorian when a rattle of glass signalled something else was in the boat. Moving the cloth up and away from the sound, he saw the faint sunlight reflect off a large crate of bottles.

Looking around to check none of the others were watching, he snatched a bottle and started to inspect it. "Dwarfekein – for the dwarf in all of us." he whispered to himself after reading the label.

All of a sudden, there was a giant yell and Aragorn was knocked backwards from an impact around the waist. Falling to the floor, the beer was wrenched from his hand as he stared up at the slowly darkening sky.

A gruff voice muttering something about kings being thieves made him sit up. He caught sight of Gimli desperately trying to drag the crate out of the boat and into a patch of bushes. He wasn't getting very far when he noticed Aragorn was looking at him.

"You thief! Just because you're king you think you can do anything!" he shouted in anger as he went back to trying to move the alcohol, but in vain.

The shouting had obviously been loud enough for the others to hear, as some of the hobbits and Legolas walked over to investigate.

"Need some help, Gimli?" the elf asked.

"NO!"

"Ooo, who got out of the wrong side of their bed this morning then?" Pippin joked.

Walking over, Aragorn laughed at Gimli's expression.

"I wouldn't anger him anymore; he thought I was trying to steal his ale."

Merry piped up in response.

"You have booze and you didn't feel like telling us?"

"I was saving it..."

"What for?" Legolas asked, "And how the hell did you get it this far without us knowing, anyway?"

An uneasy silence passed over the congregation as Gimli thought about how to answer.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," Aragorn said, "but you are going to share it with us, right?"

"I certainly hope so," a voice shouted.

They all turned to see Gandalf, Frodo, Sam and Boromir stroll over.

"It's only fair," Gandalf continued.

"I will only share if you ask nicely,"

Immediately a group of 'Please' and 'I love you Gimli' erupted from the group.

Sighing in despair, the dwarf let Legolas and Boromir grab the crate and lug it back to the fire.

Aragorn laughed to himself as he grabbed a beer, then another.

He lost count at around 25…


End file.
